


Even Empty Space Still Has Stars

by crimsonseekers



Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: F/F, Slipstream: oh no shes cute, Windblade: -smiles-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonseekers/pseuds/crimsonseekers
Summary: Slipstream didn't really get why Windblade wanted to go stargazing on top of the Ark.But perhaps there was a star for her to appreciate anyway.
Relationships: Slipstream/Windblade
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Even Empty Space Still Has Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For @rhythmickorbit on twitter as part of the 2020 Transformers Femslash exchange!

Slipstream scowled, dipping and tucking her wings closer to herself and tapping her finger annoyedly along the rim of her energon cube as she listened to the celebrating ‘bots partying throughout the Ark.

“Hey.”

Slipstream startled, jumping and jerked around, and very nearly almost threw her energon cube directly into Windblade’s face. She scowled as soon as she processed who it was and what happened.

“Don’t do that,” the seeker growled, pushing away from the wall and Windblade’s new intrusive presence. “I don’t think anybody here would take me throwing something at you as anything short of full-on treachery.”

Windblade huffed. “They wouldn’t do that.”

Slipstream stopped and turned back to stare at her disbelievingly for a moment. “You realize that I was barely out of physical therapy when your little sports car decided to make it known if I ever hurt or betrayed you he’d finish what Bludgeon started.”

Windblade stopped and stared back at her for a long moment before sighing and reaching up to rub at her forehead tiredly. “Was it Hot Rod or Bumblebee?” she asked tiredly.

“The eyesore.”

“Doesn’t help me narrow it down,” the Camien muttered. She dropped her hand from her face and seemed to force a smile to grace her features as her wings hiked up to a more positive angle. “How about this,” she said, somehow managing to loop her arm through Slipstream’s tightly crossed ones. “It’s pretty clear you’re not enjoying the party,” Windblade said, slowly leading her out of the hangar where the main party was happening, “so why don’t we get out of here?”

_ “We?” _ Slipstream asked skeptically. Windblade nodded confidently.

“We.”

Slipstream ‘hmph’d derisively and turned her head away from Windblade’s wide smile, but allowed her to lead them out of the hangar and through the winding hallways of the Ark anyway. She could almost hear Starscream’s indignant screeches at one point, but that wasn’t really a surprise - his scratchy voice  _ carried. _

“Where are you taking me?” Slipstream asked after a few minutes of walking. Windblade laughed lightly - she almost sounded like - what were those Earth contraptions called?  _ Wind chimes. _ Windblade sounded like wind chimes.

“Outside,” she said teasingly as they approached the airlock.

Slipstream quirked an optic ridge at her companion. “And this isn’t some elaborate scheme where you play on my feelings and throw me out the airlock?” she asked. “I hope you remember that unlike you, I don’t require air to propel myself.”

Slipstream felt air push gently against the back of her helm and the soft sound of Windblade spinning her fans lightly.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Windblade said, opening the door. Slipstream looked through the tiny window at the open space out beyond and glanced back at WIndblade’s pleading eyes. Huffing and silently cursing herself, Slipstream followed Windblade through the airlock and set her short-range comms and emergency beacon up as they depressurized.

After a moment, Windblade shifted her grip to hold Slipstream’s hand, pushing open the final door and pulled her out of the Ark. She floundered for a moment before setting the gravity locks on her pedes, magnetizing to the surface of the Ark. She stuck her tongue out at Windblade as she noticed the Camien’s amused smile.

_ ::Come on,:: _ Windblade said. She grabbed Slipstream’s hand again and led her over the side of the Ark and onto the canopy. Windblade seemed to almost bounce as she led them to an outcrop and sat down on it, at which point it seemed to switch so that it was her wings that wiggled excitedly, tapping against Slipstream’s own. It was almost cute if the seeker had to pick a word.

And there they sat, side by side.

_ ::Why’d you bring me out here,:: _ Slipstream asked after a moment.

Windblade shrugged.  _ ::I knew you weren’t enjoying the noise, so I thought you’d want somewhere quiet, away from the party.:: _

_ ::I figured that much out on my own,:: _ Slipstream grumbled.  _ ::I meant why did _ you  _ take me out here?:: _

Windblade tilted her head quizzically in her direction and blinked.  _ ::What?:: _

_ ::You could’ve easily just told me I could leave the Ark for a bit, there was absolutely no need for you to come with me.:: _

_ ::Well, maybe I wanted to spend time with you,:: _ Windblade said defensively.

_ ::With me,:: _ Slipstream said blankly.  _ ::Windblade we were on opposite sides of the war until two months ago, and you never seemed to even care one iota about me until Bludgeon tried to murder me. Why would you start wanting to now?:: _

The city speaker shifted slightly on her perch, drumming her fingers lightly against the Ark.  _ ::Well…:: _ Windblade shifted again, almost flinching when she bumped shoulders with Slipstream. The seeker was confident that if they weren’t in empty space and she and Windblade weren’t talking over their comms, she would have heard her clicking her vocalizer.  _ ::It’s just that when you came, trying to warn us about Starscream, I was a little surprised that you chose to come to me.:: _

_ ::I may have hated you, but I respect you and I at least know you’re not as trigger happy as most of the idiots we live with,:: _ Slipstream muttered.

_ ::You almost threw your cube at me when I said ‘hey,’ I don’t think you’re in the best position to the Autobots about anything.:: _

_ ::Who said I was just talking about the Autobots?:: _ Slipstream chuckled.  _ ::Have you met Clobber and Lockdown? Sometimes I’m surprised that they haven’t shot their own reflections yet.:: _

Windblade’s shoulders shook, and Slipstream was sure if it weren’t for the empty space they sat in, she’d be hearing that odd wind chime laugh of hers.

_ ::We’re all a bit jumpy,:: _ she agreed.  _ ::But what I meant was you trusted and came to me. You were at risk, scared-:: _

_ ::Wasn’t scared.:: _

_ ::-and didn’t know we were in the middle of peace talks, and you’d just been attacked by Soundwave. So I’m trying to show you the same trust you showed me. And I find,:: _ Windblade continued, tone shifting to something more teasing,  _ ::that I quite like you when we’re not trying to murder each other, and I want to spend more time with you.:: _

Slipstream flushed and looked away from Windblade, glaring into the empty, endless void that stretched out in front of them.  _ ::Stupid mushy Autobots,:: _ she muttered sullenly.

_ ::This stupid mushy Autobot saved your life and your evening.:: _

Slipstream was confident that her huff would’ve been quite impactful if Windblade had heard it.

_ ::Why even come out here?:: _ Slipstream asked, eager to change the topic. _ ::We could’ve just hung out in the command deck or something.:: _

_ ::I thought you’d enjoy the view. It’s not really something we can usually see on Earth or Cybertron - too many clouds and a lot of light pollution.:: _

_ ::It’s empty space,:: _ Slipstream said.  _ ::What’s so special about that?:: _

_ ::Empty space still has stars.:: _

_ ::That’s literally the opposite definition of ‘empty’.:: _

_ ::Look,:: _ Windblade said, swinging her legs up to sit on her pedes and tilting her head towards Slipstream’s as she pointed.  _ ::You can see some constellations from here. That one’s Leo, the lion.:: _

_ ::Never heard of it.:: _

_ ::Human constellation. There!:: _ She pointed again, and Slipstream followed her direction.  _ ::The Kiss - it’s a Camien one, my favorite. I can’t believe we can see it from here!:: _

_ ::The Kiss?:: _ Slipstream asked skeptically. If she narrowed her optics and squinted, she could almost make out the two mechanisms in the stars. Windblade nodded.

Windblade also then tilted her head towards Slipstream and kissed the corner of her mouth, lips lingering for a long moment.

The seeker’s wings hiked up, and Windblade squeezed her hand that she just realized had never been let go.

_ ::The Kiss,:: _ Windblade repeated softly, pulling away and smiling slightly.  _ ::Just like that.:: _

It took Slipstream a second before she responded with a (not at all breathless) comm.  _ ::Alright.:: _

Windblade smiled brightly, and settled her head on Slipstream’s shoulder and continued to point out all the constellations in the sky she could recognize.

Slipstream stared at the Camien, the slight flush on her cheeks and the soft little smile.

Perhaps the view did have a few stars to appreciate after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a bit of a short fic, but I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless!


End file.
